


Don't Test What You Can't Control

by Guacamoledisco



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Angst, Child Abuse, Face Slapping, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamoledisco/pseuds/Guacamoledisco
Summary: Deals with abuse and past traumaMainly vent





	Don't Test What You Can't Control

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:   
Deals with abuse and past trauma   
Mainly vent

"Well it's not my fucking fault you're like this! All you ever do is sit here and look at that damn tv, how are you supposed to feel better when you isolate yourself!?" He bickered like a house wife.

"Oh yeah, because you're soooo much better than me!" Ryland spat sarcastically.

"Alcohol and weed must be doing you just fine." He smiles wide then quickly drops it with a heavy eye roll.

"Don't ask me for help th-" 

"I didn't ask for help!" The younger roared and stood up from the couch, towering over the older. 

"I asked for you to stop pestering. Now stop pestering!" 

Alex continued to talk back despite the clear statement.

"You won't get better you know," he warned.

"Alex." He warned back and clenched his fists.

"If you keep holeing yourself up and being a hermit things will just get worse," 

"Alex..." He said louder

"You always talk so bad about everything but if you would just-" 

His anger bubbled over.

"Stop talking!" He shouted as a loud smack rang off the apartment walls. 

Alex stumbled back a little as he clutched his cheek.  
The slap stung and vibrated through his fragile body. 

Ryland's hand was red hot and tingled, he looked down at it with pure shock as he realized what he did. 

Big fat tear drops rolled down Alex's cheeks and dripped to the dirty carpet. He looked back up at the man he knew for so long, the one he felt the most safe with, the one who just layed hands on him.

"Y-you..you hit me.." He whimpered quietly   
"I was just trying to help and you..." 

He began to vibrate like Ryland's Xbox controller as the scene changed around him. 

A tall man stood above him. Staring down with icy blue eyes and a black leather belt. 

He was back in his old household, the one he grew up in, the one he was abused in. 

"Alex." The tall man spoke. The belt cracked through the air and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Alex," he repeated but it didn't sound like him anymore. His heart was being squeezed, blood pouring out as bruises popped up on his eyes, lips, and arms. 

"Alex!" Ryland screamed, causing the real Alex to stumble back and send a beer bottle to the floor.

It hit one of the only sections of hardwood floor in their place and shattered into a million pieces. 

He jumped and came out of his flashback when he heard the shatter.

Once it was over, he heard ugly held back sobs.

He looks over and sees Ryland trying to get closer.

"Lex, I didn't mean to, I swear." He choked out.  
"It was an accident, I would never hurt you on purpose," 

Doesn't matter. It still happened. 

His cheek burned like he spilled hot oil on it. 

His heart was a crumpled and soggy glob in his ribs. 

As Ryland stepped closer, Alex stepped away. 

His back hit the wall and Ryland tried to reach for him. Maybe to comfort him and apologise again. But all Alex could see was his dad, and that stupid fucking belt. 

He ducked under Ryland's arm and ran out of the apartment as quick as he could, needing air to breathe before he suffocated. 

He couldn't stop. He shouldn'tve let his guard down. He isn't safe here.

He isn't safe anywhere. 

He kept running from his problems just like he did all those years ago.


End file.
